Mission: Catch Tora!
by Kitsumi-Hime
Summary: The behind the scenes of catching the evil monster named... TORA!


**Mission: CATCH TORA!!**

A/N: This is a story that I wrote for my english class.

* * *

It was a dark and gloomy day, with barely any sunlight in sight, as three figures raced through the forest. They wore very unusual clothing compared to my standards..

The first figure on the right wore a bright orange jumpsuit with matching pants. With blonde hair, blue eyes and three whiskers on each side of his face, he truly is unusual.

The figure in the middle wore what seems like a dark blue shirt with a high collar, as well as a strange fan like sign at the back. He has what appeared to be a cow-lick shaped hair with faint dark blue highlights. While his fashion sense is lacking, in my opinion, he does look quite handsome.

The third figure, a girl this time, had strange pink hair and emerald eyes, with quite a noticeable large forehead. She wore a red dress with slits on the side, and black leggings. Weird, if you ask me. I mean, who has pink hair?

They all wore something tied around their right thighs, and the boy in the middle had a large backpack on his back.

"Arghh!! How is that thing still alive?? It should've died… oh I don't know, 30 years ago??" screamed the blonde.

"Oh shut up, Naruto!! Stop whining! The sooner we catch that cat the sooner we can ki- I mean, return it," said the pink haired.

"But Sakura-chan…" began the boy known as Naruto.

"Grr. Shut up, dobe! Your voice is annoying me!" said the black haired.

"Who asked you, teme?" retorted Naruto.

"Hey, don't yell at Sasuke-kun! Besides, you'll scare Tora away!" defended the girl Sakura.

"Humph! Like I care what that cat does! It's his fault for running away! Why can't we just buy another cat, one that's nicer?" asked Naruto.

"Because Tora has a special ribbon that is very expensive, not to mention it's custom made! You just can't waltz into a store and buy the ribbon for 10 yen!" came the answer.

Before Naruto could've said anything, the other boy's voice came. "Can both of you shut up? I'm having a hard time concentrating! Unlike you two, I actually want to find the damn cat!"

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, but Naruto was being stupid! No one is smarter than you! I bet you have already found Tora! Right?" asked Sakura.

"As if! I doubt if he even knows the way to Tora! No worries though, Sakura-chan! You can always rely on me! I know where he is! He's somewhere ahead of us on the right!" boasted Naruto.

"Don't count on it, dobe. He's on you left, in the clearing up ahead. I hope you two know what I'm talking about, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't call me a dobe! And how do we know that you're right, anyways?" demanded Naruto.

"That's because he is always right! No one is smarter than Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura, dreamily.

"Hn. Oh, do both of you have your headphones on?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes/Yep!" said the other two.

"Very well then. Formation Triangle?" said Sasuke.

"And why should we use Formation Triangle? Why not rectangle?" retorted Naruto.

"Because we have three people, Naruto-baka!" screamed a frustrated Sakura.

"Well, in positions, everyone? Hello? Anybody? HELLO?!" screamed Sasuke into the headphone VERY loudly. Apparently, Sakura was verbally abusing Naruto for his... stupidity.

"O-oh! Sorry, Sasuke-kun! I was telling Naruto-baka that you are the best, and yes, I'm in position," apologized Sakura.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm in position!" said a somewhat bored Naruto.

"No, no, no! You use your codenames that I gave you! And say over when you're done! Now do it again! I'll start. The Best, in position with target in sight, over!" said Sasuke.

"Sorry. Um. Fan-girl in position with target in sight, over!" said Sakura.

"Humph. Prankster in position with target in sight, over." said Naruto.

"Alright. On the count of three, pounce. One... Two... Three! JUMP!" yelled Sasuke, over the headphone.

And soon, all hell broke loose. Sounds of screeching, screaming, scratching, yowling, and all other unpleasant sounds too horrible to describe was released into the air. The sounds would later reach the ear of someone living across the sea, which is miles and miles away, carrying all things unpleasant, speaking of a tale so horrifying... I'm getting off the topic, aren't I?

"Huff, huff, phew! I got him, Sakura-chan! Huff. I got him! I was the one that go-AHH! GET IT OFF ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! OFF! I SAID OFF, YOU STUPID CAT! DON'T HURT MY HANDSOME FACE! AHH!! GET IT OFF!" screamed Naruto.

"There, there. Come here, kitty kitty. Come to me. I won't hurt you." cooed the girl.

As the cat cautiously walked towards Sakura, Sasuke got out a steel folding cage out of his backpack.

"Got it! Now into the cage you go, kitty! And don't you DARE come out!" said Sakura, glaring at the cat with the infamous do-and-die glare of hers.

"Hn. Let's go back to Konoha before dobe's face gets infected." said Sasuke.

Indeed, Naruto's so called 'handsome' face was scared with all kinds of scratches, wounds, and cuts.

"Ma fashe ish not inphected!" mumbled Naruto.

"YEW! Don't talk! That's disgusting!" yelled Sakura. "Shut up until we get to Konoha!"

"But Shakurha-chan..."

"NO BUTS! Now SHH!!" she said.

"Thanks for shutting the dobe up." said Sasuke, glad to have a moment of silence.

Sakura, hearing the words of appreciation, immediately replied "Anything for you, Sasuke-kun! You are, after all, the best! So, do you want to go to the movies later, for some 'team-bonding'?"

"No." came the reply.

"But..." started Sakura.

"Race you to the hospital, dobe!" yelled Sasuke, as he took off for Konoha.

"WHAIT FOR ME, TEME!" screamed Naruto, as he also took off.

"SASUKE-KUN! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! WAIT!" cried Sakura, as she followed at a slower pace.

All in all, everything is well in Konoha again, of course, that is, until the next time Tora escapes, but that is a story for another time.

_**MEOW!**_

_**The End...**_

_**or is it?**_

* * *


End file.
